Reasons to Love
by YaoiloverXD
Summary: Akashi messed up and he knows it, hell he even admits he was wrong. kuroko is someone Akashi would do anything for. including taking him on a date. He would even transfor to his school. Warning:OOC, yaoi, lemon, and other things. Akakuro
1. trying

**I hope you like this story.**

**Warning:OOC; Slight AU**

**Chapter 1**

Kuroko was going to change after he had given up hope on basketball. What was the point anymore?

"I am going to quite. It make me upset to see all of them like this." Kuroko said while trying to hold back tears.

"So are you really leaving Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as I spun surprised to hear him. He though no one was in the locker room because everyone had left.

"Yes, I just cant stand how you and the rest of the miracles have been acting. Also I am sorry but with your attitude I think we should break up." Kuroko said while looking away so he would not start to cry.

The truth was Kuroko loved Akashi with all his heart but with Akashi's emperor eye he had changed so much that he was not the same person anymore. With him not being the same person how could Kuroko go on dating him with someone who was not the same anymore?

"Why do you want to break up? I thought you loved me?" Said Akashi

Kuroko looked at Akashi with tears in his eyes

"I do love you, but you are acting like a totally new person, I don't even know who you are anymore!" Kuroko said while tears were running down his face.

"I am only a little different, I do love you I have never felt like this about someone before. Why are you quitting the team? Is it because I am a little different?" asked Akashi

"I am quieting the team not only because of you but all the miracles have been totally different because of there abilities. There is no more fun in basketball just the need to win. I hate basketball now because of all of you. That is why I am quitting and that's why I think we should break up." Kuroko said while the tears were running down his face.

While Akashi and Kuroko were talking about why he was quitting and why they were breaking up everyone had been at a game. The miracles were listening to what Kuroko was saying.

"I never knew Kurokocchi felt like this." Said Kise in a depressed tone

"Its no wonder considering if it was you and you boyfriend and friends all of a sudden change and basically forgot you existed what would you do?" Midorima inquired

"I guess I would feel the same as Tetsu." Said Aomine

"Poor Kuro-chin I know he truly loves Aka-chin." Murasakibara said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

They were still looking at Kuroko and Akashi and it looked like Akashi was trying to win Kuroko over.

**I know this was short sorry. **

**Please tell me what you think of this it really does help me upload faster. **

**The next chapter will not be up until I get six reviews.**

**I am re-posting this because I got a beta reader. **

**Thanks to DTBSspecialist for beta reading this for me.**


	2. planning

**Hi everyone here is the next chapter hope you like it**

**Warning:OOC**

**Chapter 2 planing**

Akashi knew that he had to win Kuroko back but he had to figure out how.

He knew that Kuroko likes to play basketball. He also loves those vanilla milkshakes. He likes when they had sex too. He had an idea.

"Tetsuya, lets go on a date. I want to make it up to you for being a bastard lately." Akashi said in a almost desperate sounding voice.

"Ok I will go on the date with you but if you start to be an asshole again I am going to break up with you, and this time there will be nothing you can do to try and win me back." Kuroko said with a serious face but on the inside he was happy, because he got to go on a date with Akashi after a long time.

"OK I will pick you up at 3 tomorrow afternoon." Akashi said with a confidant tone to his voice, but on the inside he was panicking a little bit.

Everyone in the locker room was stunned. No one though that that Akashi would ever try to win someone back. They though he would just let him leave. Apparently they were wrong.

Akashi had finally noticed that him and Kuroko were not taking alone so he send a little surprise their way.

"Akashicchi why did you throw scissors at our heads." Kise cried from the edge of the locker room door.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Akashi with menacing atmosphere all around him.

"Kise lets just go. Akashi is not in the mood." Aomine said.

**The next day**

Akashi had a plan for this date. He was going to first play some basketball with him, then he was going to take him to Maji's for dinner, finally they would go back to his house for a little loving. To Akashi this was a perfect date for Kuroko.

Akashi got onto the train to pick up Kuroko.

Akashi had to text Kuroko to dress in casual clothes for their date.

After he did that he went over the plan again and again in his head to make sure he did not make another huge mistake, and have Kuroko leave him. If he made a mistake like last time there would be no getting him back. Everything has to be perfect.

Akashi went to Kuroko's house to pick him up for their date.

"Hello Akashi. How are you today?" Kuroko's mom greeted him.

Kuroko's mom was the only one who knew of their relationship.

Akashi's mom, and dad, along with Kuroko's dad were all homophobic.

One day when Akashi was giving Kuroko a good bye kiss, Kuroko's mom caught them. Kuroko though him mom was still on her business trip, along with his father. His mom was ok with their relationship because she just wanted her only son to be happy. She also told him that she would support him no matter what he did with his life.

"Akashi are you ok?" Kuroko's mom asked snapping him out of the past.

"Sorry I am fine, just thinking of the past." Akashi said with a small smile on his face.

"So Akashi what bring you here?" Kuroko's mom asked still smiling.

"I am here to take Kuroko on a date. I want to save our relationship, I really do love him. I don't want to lose him because I was rude to him. This date means everything." Akashi said with a determent fire to his eyes.

" That's good to hear because if you broke his heart and did not try, I can't say what would have to happen to you." Kuroko's mom said with a very menacing atmosphere, that left Akashi shivering at the very though of what would happen to him.

There were only two people who could scare Akashi. One) Kuroko. Two) Kuroko's mom. Honestly they were the only ones that would even try to stand up to him.

" I wouldn't even think of doing that. So can you get Kuroko please?" Akashi said trying to show that he was not affected.

"Yes. I will go get him now." Kuroko's mom said.

**I hope you liked it. :) please review. **

**Please read my other story. **

**Please tell me if there is a story you want any anime and couple pm me. :)**

**I will not upload this story for a while because my father died and I cant write a love story. I will write this when I really want to, don't worry I am NOT abandoning this story.**

**See you next time.**


	3. fun, food, and sleep over

**Hi guys. I here is my second update! I am on a role XD**

**warning: lemon(finally), and OOC**

**Chapter 3 Fun, food, and sleeping over**

Kuroko's mom went into the house, and stopped at the stairs so Kuroko would hear her from his room.

"Tetsuya, honey are you ready to go Akashi is here to take you on your date." She yelled up the stairs.

Then Kuroko's mom realized that she did not know when Akashi was going to bring Kuroko back home. She then started to the door so she could ask Akashi.

"Akashi when are you going to bring Tetsuya back home?" Kuroko's mom asked.

" He is going to be staying at my house for the night if that is ok with you." Akashi said while staying polite so there was a bigger chance that Kuroko could and he could make the date to the fullest.

"That is fine. Does Tetsuya know that he is going to be staying over at your house?" Kuroko's mom asked.

"No I apologize. Will you please tell him?" Akashi asked. He though that he forgot something. Tetsuya is the only one who can make the absolute Akashi make a mistake.

"Yes I will, don't worry I am sure Tetsuya will be happy to hear he will be staying at your house." Kuroko's mom said with a sweet smile.

Meanwhile upstairs Kuroko hear his mom call him to tell him that Akashi was there. He was just about to come down when he heard his mom call up to him and tell him that he was going to stay the night with Akashi. So he grabbed a pair of pajama pants, a loose shirt and an outfit for the next day. Kuroko then when to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. After he did all this he went downstairs where he saw Akashi at the door.

"Hi Akashi." Kuroko said in a monotone voice with just a hint of excitement.

"Hello Tetsuya. Are you ready to go to the park to play some basketball." Akashi said with a genuine smile.

"Sure. Bye mom I will be back tomorrow." Kuroko said as he started out the door.

"Bye safe. That includes using protection."Kuroko's mom said with a smile that said that she was only half joking and that she knew what it meant when he went to Akashi's house.

"Don't worry we will." Akashi said as they were leaving the house.

When Akashi looked over he saw that Kuroko's usually emotionless face was now the color of a tomato.

…

They got to the park where all the basketball courts were. They went over and decided to play some one on one.

"Tetsuya I hope you know that will not go easy on you just because we are on a date." Akashi said full of confidence.

"You better. I hate it when people go easy on me." Kuroko said, but Akashi took that the wrong way.

"So you like it rough do you."Akashi said with a smirk.

Kuroko heard this and instantly turned red. "i meant when it comes to sports." Kuroko said with a stuttering voice.

"Sure, I understand that. What was it that you were thinking about?" Akashi said while his smirk only grew.

"N-nothing."Kuroko said while he was the shade of a tomato.

"If you say so." Akashi said still smirking.

…

As expected by the time they were done playing Akashi was the winner by far. Kuroko was sweating and panting. Akashi saw this a decided that they needed to eat dinner and then hurry to his house fast.

"So Tetsuya are you ready to head to Maji's now." Akashi said

"Ya, sure. I could really go for a vanilla milkshake right now." Kuroko said with a small smile.

"Aright lets go then." Akashi said as they started to walk to Maji's.

…

When they got to Maji's Kuroko got his vanilla milkshake along with a burger. He only got the burger because Akashi forced him to, saying he would need the energy. Akashi ordered a salad and an ice tea.

"So Tetsuya are you having fun?" Asked Akashi.

"Yes I am." Kuroko said with a bigger smile then the one in the park.

" I am glad that you are having fun," Akashi said with a genuine smile "But trust me we are going to have even more fun." Added with a smirk.

Kuroko heard this and flushed red.

"Well it looks like we are finished eating, let go to my house." Akashi said with a shit eating grin.

Kuroko flushed again as he got up to throw away his garbage.

…

it seemed like forever to get to Akashi's house. When they finally got there Akashi shoved Kuroko up the stairs and into his room. Once he did that his kissed Kuroko with a little bit of force. While he did that he locked the door so no one would barge in.

Kuroko started to kiss back. As soon as he did Akashi licked his bottom lip to ask for entrance. Kuroko opened his mouth. As soon as he did Akashi shoved his tongue into Kuroko's mouth. Akashi and Kuroko were fighting for dominance but Akashi so won. Akashi so started to scope out Kuroko's mouth. As Akashi was kissing Kuroko he soon started to slide it up Kuroko's shirt.

Akashi had his other hand heading for Kuroko's ass. As soon as it did he grabbed it causing Kuroko to moan into the kiss.

"hmm... Akashi..." moaned Kuroko.

The little restraint Akashi had was gone once Kuroko moaned his name. Akashi took off Kuroko's shirt. Akashi pulled back for some air.

"Akashi." Kuroko said as he went to kiss Akashi again.

Akashi started to rub Kuroko's crotch though his pants, while he had his other hand on Kuroko's ass. Kuroko deciding that it was not fair that he was the only one without a shirt decided to unbutton Akashi's shirt. Akashi stopped rubbing Kuroko's crouch unbuttoned Kuroko's pant and pull them down with his underwear.

Akashi started to push Kuroko to the bed. Once they were both on the bed with Akashi on top, Akashi leaned over the bed to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Akashi lubed up his fingers, and slid the first finger in. Akashi thrusted it in and out. Soon Akashi thought that Kuroko was prepared enough for a second finger. He added the second finger and started to scissor the fingers while looking for Kuroko's bundle of nerves that would have him seeing stars.

Kuroko was already panting and moaning but then Akashi hit Kuroko's bundle of nerves causing him to arch his back off of the bed.

"Ahhhhh... Akashi h-hit th-that... part... again. More." Kuroko said in between pants and moans.

Akashi heard this and decided that Kuroko was prepared enough, so he slid his fingers out. He then took off his pants and underwear. After his did this Akashi pulled out his cock and started to slid in into Kuroko.

"Ahhhhhhh... Sei-kun... move" Kuroko said as he started the thrust backward onto Akashi's cock.

"Tetsuya" Akashi said in a deeper tone then his usual voice.

Akashi started to thrust into Kuroko going faster and harder.

"Ahhhhh... S-sei-k-kun... faster" Kuroko said in between moans.

By this time Kuroko was a complete moaning mess. It did not help that Akashi was starting to go even faster and harder.

"Ahhhhh... S-ei-kun... s-sooooo... goodddd" Kuroko said while moaning.

Akashi was starting to reach his end. From what he could tell so was Kuroko. Akashi reached to stroke Kuroko's dick so he would cum before Akashi.

It only took a few strokes from Akashi for Kuroko the reach his end and cum all over Akashi's and his chests. Akashi cam soon after because of Kuroko's constricting walls. After he cam he fell beside Kuroko and pulled him close to him.

"Tetsuya, I love you. Please don't leave." Akashi said with a serious but loving tone.

"Sei-kun I love you too. I wont leave you ever."Kuroko said with a smile.

"Tetsuya, lets go get a shower and then we can get some sleep."Akashi said returning the smile.

"Ok, Sei-kun." Kuroko said as he got up to shower.

After they finished their shower they did as promised and went to sleep holding each other and smiling while they were asleep.

**Ok I hoped you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue this story.**

**I was super embarrassed writing this chapter but I hope you all liked it.**

**See you next time.**


	4. the start of new drama

**Hey since you guys wanted more of this story I am going to give it to you, please don't kill me in your minds when you read this chapter. I decided to make this story a lot longer with a lot more drama. There is a question at the bottom of this chapter please read it and answer it please.**

**Warning:OOC**

**Chapter 4 The start of new drama**

It has been four months since the date, and things for them were happy, but things were not happy for very long though. One thing led to another and Kuroko ended up breaking up with Akashi. Akashi was upset but he did not show his weakness. After the break up Akashi became even more cold. He never talked to anyone, unless he was giving orders. Kuroko never smiled anymore. He also somehow made it to where even Akashi had a hard time finding him. The last thing he did was quite basketball all together. When asked why he never replied but if you looked in his eyes all you saw was sadness.

After a few months the GoM graduated from middle all going to different schools. The two who were the farthest away were Kuroko and Akashi. Kuroko ended up going to Serin when he learned that his friend from America was coming to Japan. He also learned that said friend was going to attend Serin so he went to that school instead of him going the America.

**Kuroko's pov**

It was the first day of school and I was going to just go to class but then I heard how the basketball team was recruiting new members but no one was signing up. Before I knew what had happened,had filled out the papers to join to team. _Damn my love of basketball. _I ran away a fast as I could and headed to my class room.

When I got to the class room I took my seat. When I looked in front of me I saw someone who was huge and had red hair. He looked as tall as Aomine was, but maybe just a little bit shorter. He did not turn around so I could not see his face. As far as I could tell Kagami was not in my class. I was a little upset but there was nothing I could do about it.

Before I knew it class was over and it was time for me to go the basketball tryouts. I wish I could stop thinking about Akashi. I hate it that I had to brake up with him.

I look down realize that I started to cry. After my brake up with Akashi my presents has gotten even lower. The only one who can see me unless I want someone to see me is Akashi, even then I have to make them realize that I am there.

'damn it Kuroko stop thinking of him. It makes you cry every time. You should just go to the basketball tryouts.' As I thought about Akashi I started to make my way to the gym for tryouts.

**Flashback**

_Kuroko and Akashi are in the park sitting on a bench and holding hands._

"_Tetsuya, I have something to ask you." Akashi said_

"_What is it Sei-kun?" Kuroko said with a smile_

"_Since it is the final year of middle school do you want to go to the same high school as me." Akashi said with a smile that most would find a bit creepy but Kuroko knew it was a loving smile._

"_But Sei-kun it is only the beginning of the school year." _

"_Don't worry Tetsuya I love you and you are mine. I will never let you go. Even if you do break up with me I will come back. Honestly you will never escape from me. So I will never leave you alone. I will always be with you, I promise." Akashi said _

"_Ok Sei-kun I will go to the same school as you as long as you keep your promise."_

"_don't worry Tetsuya, I will."_

**End of flashback**

'ya right you will keep your promise. Just like I am visible to everyone in the world.'

When I looked down I realized that I was crying

"Shit." When I said that I ended up scaring someone, but right now I don't care. I headed to the bathroom to clean my face. Even if I am late for the tryout they wont realize I am there.

'I wish Akashi was here. Why did he not keep his promise. Anyway I should stop thinking about Akashi it will only make you cry.' I stop thinking about Akashi and start to head to the gym. By the time I got there I was being called and everybody did not notice where I was. Even Kagami did not notice me. I guess I became even more invisible since me and Akashi broke up.

" I guess he is not here." The girl said

"I am right here" I said and scarred her and everyone else including Kagami. I think I scarred him the worst.

**After basketball tryouts**

"Damn it Tetsuya. What happened to make you even less visible then when we are kids." Kagami said with concern in his voice.

"I don't know what you mean Kagami. I am the same as I was when I was in America. Also please do not call me by my first name, it brings up some memories I would rather forget." I said with an emotionless voice.

"you are not the same at all. You don't show any emotions and you are calling me by my last name. And fine I will act like all of our childhood did not happen." Kagami said with anger in his voice.

Just when I was about to say something to him I saw someone I did not think I would waiting right at my front door.

"Akashi" I said in a whisper.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. **

***Dodges a flying pan* Sweat drop* ok ok I get it I really put in multiple drama bombs but I had to to continue this story. Please stop throwing things at me**

**please tell me if you think kuroko should go to Akashi's school, if Akashi should go to kuroko's school, or if they should just stay in the same school. I will not update until I get an answer.**

**Anyway please review and favorite. **

**See you soon**


End file.
